Awakening
by Minako-J
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Jem when she's "put away"?
1. Jerrica's Problem

This is my 1st fan fic. I remember Jem stories having silly and farfetched plots, so I think my story would fit in well. I hope you like it!

Anyway, here's the first chapter. I don't own the rights to Jem and the Holograms, etc...

* * *

Once, there was a young woman named Jerrica. Jerrica had everything: family, friends, a career. But then it all went horribly wrong...

Jerrica led a double life. She ran her father's company, Starlight Music, and she was also the pink-haired pop-singer Jem. By using a hologram from her secret computer, Synergy, no one except for her closest friends knew that she was Jem.

Jerrica had been using the Jem illusion for quite some time before she began to realize that something was wrong. When Jerrica posed as Jem, she felt great. However, she was becoming increasingly tired and worn out as Jerrica. She couldn't see a doctor about this, so she decided to consult Synergy.

After explaining the situation, Jerrica asked Synergy, "Can you help?"

"I will try, Jerrica. Let me run a scan."

A beam of light came out of the computer and ran up and down Jerrica's body.

"Now, I'd like to scan you as Jem."

"Okay. Showtime, Synergy."

Jerrica became Jem and the light-beam repeated its path.

"Hmm. Interesting," said Synergy.

"What is it?" asked Jerrica.

"I don't know yet," the computer replied. "It will take me some time to analyze these. However, I feel it would be best if you do not become Jem until I figure this out."

With that, Synergy removed the Jem hologram from Jerrica.

"But Jem and the Holograms have a concert coming up in a couple of days. I can't disappoint Jem's fans. I _won't_ disappoint them. I'd prefer it if you didn't tell the others about this. I don't want them to worry about me when we don't know anything yet."

"As you wish, Jerrica"

As Jerrica walked out of Synergy's room, the computer began her analysis of the two scans.


	2. Kimber's Suspicions

Jerrica had a lot on her mind when she walked into the living room where her bandmates were watching TV. Only Kimber, her younger sister, noticed that Jerrica didn't look like herself.

"What's wrong, sis?" she asked.

"It's nothing," said Jerrica. "I think I'm just coming down with a cold, that's all. I think I'll go lie down."

With that, Jerrica exited the room before her sister could ask any more questions.

_How am I going to keep this from all of them_, she thought. _I don't want them to worry about me, but they're sure to notice that it's more than a cold._ Then, Jerrica came up with what she thought was a great idea. _I'll just become Jem until the concert is over. That way, I'll feel fine and no one will fret_. Little did Jerrica know that she was making a mistake.

After Jerrica had left the room, Kimber turned to the others. "What do you think is wrong with Jerrica?" She asked.

"You heard what she said," replied Aja. "She just has a cold."

"I don't know..." said Kimber.

"Come on," said Shana, "you know Jerrica. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah," Raya piped in. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I guess." Kimber relented, but she was still worried about her sister. It was just in her nature.

A little while later, as the program the Holograms were watching was ending, Jem walked into the room, saying "Hey, everybody. What's up? Anyone feel like going to the movies?"

"Jem! What are you doing here?" asked Kimber. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"That was Jerrica. _I'm_ feeling great!"

"Oh," said Kimber, confusedly. "O..K..."

The other Holograms didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Just then, Jerrica's boyfriend Rio walked into the room.

"Anyone seen Jerrica?"

"She's lying down," Jem told him. "She wasn't feeling well. We're all about to go to the movies. Do you want to come with us?"

Before Rio had a chance to answer, Jem took hold of his arm, leading him towards the front door. The others all followed, with Kimber trailing behind. Aja noticed and fell back with her.

"Is something bothering you, Kimber?"

"Um, no, not really. It's just...didn't Jem seem to be acting a little strange to you? And why is she, you know, Jem? She had no reason to change."

"Well," Aja tried to think of an explanation. "Maybe she just felt like it. I don't think anything's really wrong. Jerrica just doesn't want us to worry, that's all."

"Hey, you guys," Raya called to the pair. "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming," Aja called back. Then, she asked Kimber, "Are you coming with us?"

"No," she replied, "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Aja ran to catch up with the others, leaving Kimber to her thoughts.

A little while later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kimber. It's Rio."

"Oh, Rio. What's up? Aren't you at the movies?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to check on Jerrica. Can I speak with her?"

"No!" Kimber thought fast to come up with a reason. "She's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up. She needs her rest to fight off this cold."

"Oh," said Rio. "Well, will you just let her know I called and that I'm thinking of her?"

"I'll tell her. Bye."

Kimber hated lying to Rio. They all did, but it was Jerrica's secret and she would tell Rio when she felt the time was right. Meanwhile, Kimber was racking her brain, trying to figure out what was going on with her sister. She knew something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

In another part of the house, Synergy was working hard, trying to make sense of the data she had collected from her scans. She still didn't know why Jerrica was feeling tired and why she was fine when disguised as Jem. What she had determined from the scans was that something was odd when Jerrica was using the Jem hologram. The readings from the two scans were slightly different. That shouldn't happen - Jerrica and Jem were the same person. Therefore, the scans should be the same. Synergy was going to have to do some other tests and gather more information before she'd be able to tell what the problem was.

Before turning in, Kimber went around and checked on the Starlight girls, their foster girls. Jerrica usually did that, but she was still out with the others. All of the girls were asleep, except for BaNee, who was sitting up in bed.

"Where's Jerrica?" the little girl asked.

Kimber told her, "She's not feeling herself, today. She went to bed early so she can start to get better. What's the matter BaNee? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can you tell me a story?"

Feeling bad for the girl, Kimber stayed a few minutes until BaNee couldn't stay awake any longer. She suspected BaNee had been waiting up for Jerrica to tuck her in. Those two had a special bond.

A little while later, Jem and the others let themselves into the house. Rio had dropped them off and left for his own home. As the others went into their rooms, Aja crept to Kimber's.

"Kimber," she whispered while softly tapping on the door. "Open up. It's Aja."

Aja went inside as soon as Kimber opened the door and then quickly shut it.

"I don't want the others to hear," said Aja, "but I think you're right. Something _is_ up with Jerrica. When we were at the movie, Jem wasn't acting like herself. I can't say exactly what it was, but I know something about her is off, and it's not just a cold."

Kimber hugged her friend. "Thank you for trusting me. I just wish I had been wrong about this. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't' know, but I don't want to alarm the others. Come on."

"Where are we going, Aja?"

"We're going to talk to Synergy!"


	3. Jem's Revelation

Once Aja and Kimber got to Synergy's room, they found they weren't the only ones worried. Shana and Raya were there waiting for them.

"Aja," said Shana, "I guess you noticed something different about Jem, too."

"Yeah. Kimber could tell before we left. I didn't want to alarm you guys. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Synergy," said Kimber, "can you tell us what's wrong with Jem?"

"I am sorry. I cannot help you," the computer replied.

"Well," said Raya as the girls were leaving, "she wasn't much help."

"Let's get some sleep." As always, Shana was levelheaded. "Maybe things will make more sense in the morning."

They all said goodnight and went to bed, unaware that Synergy was distressed by their concern. Something was wrong if all of them noticed it. Synergy knew she needed to help Jerrica, but she still didn't know how.

The next day, Jem and the Holograms practiced for their concert. Afterwards, Kimber and the others decided to have a talk with Jem.

"Jerrica," Kimber asked as she approached her sister, "can we speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, but my name's Jem."

"What are you talking about, Jerrica?"

"Jerrica's not here anymore - I am."

"Jerrica, that's not funny!" Kimber was starting to get upset.

"Stop playing around and tell us what's really the matter. We know it's not just a cold," said Aja.

"I don't know what you mean. My name is Jem, not Jerrica. Can't you tell us apart?"

"OK," mused Shana, "now she's really gone off the deep end."

"Jerrica, you're scaring me," said Kimber. "Please, just tell me what's going on!"

"I'm trying to," said Jem, "but you're not listening to me. I'm Jem. I was getting tired of just being put away whenever Jerrica was done with me, so I decided to put her away."

"What are you talking about, Jerrica!" Kimber was getting so upset and worried that she was starting to repeat herself. The other girls were just as concerned. If what Jem was saying was true, then something was really wrong here.

"Listen, when Jerrica becomes me, everything is great. I get to sing and talk to people. But when she's done with me and 'show's over', everything goes dark. I can't feel anything. It's like I'm not a real person anymore. I want to be real all the time. So, I've made it so that I can be." Jem started moving toward the door. "I'm sorry, girls, I have to go. I promised Rio I'd meet him for lunch." With a wave, she walked out of the room, leaving the others stunned.

"Is this really happening?" asked Aja, to no one in particular.

"What Jem said," wondered Raya, "she was kidding, right?"

"Oh my God. My sister has lost her mind! I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know it would be this bad."

"Wait a minute," said Shana, trying to make sense of all of this. "What if she's not kidding."

"What do you mean, Shana?" asked Aja.

"Well," Shana continued with her theory, "have any of you ever wondered what does happen to Jem when Jerrica puts away her illusion? I've never thought about it before, but what if, somehow, Jem developed some kind of consciousness herself? I can see why she would resent being put away like she doesn't matter."

"But what about Jerrica?" asked Kimber. "If it's true, then what happens to her when she's Jem? She's never mentioned anything like that happening to her."

"Maybe it's never happened to her before. Maybe now Jem has found a way to make it happen."

"I can't believe we're even discussing the possibility of this being real," said Aja. "I mean, this is like something out of a science fiction movie."

"Well," Raya contributed, "Jerrica does own a hologram-projecting computer. Even without this weird situation, that isn't something you see every day."

Kimber rejoined the discussion. "Talking about if this is really happening is all well and good. What I want to know is what we're going to do about it!"

Aja had an idea about that. "We're going to see Synergy again. And this time, she is going to give us some answers!"


	4. Jem's Flight

The group hurried to Synergy's room.

"Synergy, we want to know what's wrong with Jerrica."

"All right, Shana. I will tell you what I can."

Synergy told them about the scans and about the fact that Jerrica had asked the computer not to tell anyone. She finished her tale by saying, "However, I believe it is getting to the point where I cannot help Jerrica on my own."

The girls then told Synergy what Jem had told them.

"Ah," Synergy realized, "that explains why the two scans were slightly different."

"But how do we help my sister?"

"I need to run some more tests. You will have to bring Jem back here so I can run a more thorough scan."

Raya wondered, "Do you think Jem will cooperate? I mean, what we're talking about would put her back in the dark place she described."

"Yes, but I don't think Jem would hurt Jerrica," Shana theorized. "I think she would cooperate to help Jerrica."

"But Jem's the one who took Jerrica away, so to speak," said Kimber. "If she was worried about Jerrica she wouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Maybe she just didn't think about it like that," said Aja.

"In any case, we need to go find Jem," said Shana.

The girls split up, trying to think of where Jem and Rio might have gone for lunch. It was Kimber and Aja who found them.

"OK," said Aja, "let's play this casually. We don't want Rio to think anything's up."

"I'll just tell Jem that I came up with a new arrangement for one of the songs and I want to try it out before the concert tomorrow."

"Perfect!"

Kimber's plan worked. Rio went off to run some errands and Jem went back to the house with Kimber and Aja, where they waited for the others to return. Once Shana and Raya came home, the Holograms distracted Jem by chatting about nothing in particular. Jem didn't know they were going to Synergy's room until they were already there.

"Hey, everyone, what's going on?" Jem asked them.

"We need your help, Jem," said Kimber. "I'm very worried about Jerrica. Synergy wants to run some more scans so we can make sure that my sister's OK."

"No!" screamed Jem. "You just want to send me back to the Dark Place. I won't go back. I won't!" Jem grabbed her head and shut her eyes tightly, as if to block everyone out.

"Synergy, can't you just turn off the Jem illusion?" asked Aja.

When nothing happened, Aja questioned, "Um, Synergy..."

"I am sorry. It seems I am unable to remove Jem."

"How is that possible?" asked Shana.

"I suspect it has something to do with this whole situation."

"Please, Jem. I know you don't want to go back to the 'Dark Place', but where do you think Jerrica is now? You don't want to hurt her, do you?" Kimber hoped that Jem would listen.

Jem lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "I...I didn't think about what would happen to Jerrica. I'm sorry, Kimber. I'm sorry!" With that, Jem ran out.

"I'll go get her," said Raya, as she followed Jem.

"What do we do now?" Kimber asked, now in tears herself. "I want my sister back. I don't understand why Jem won't help."

"It'll be OK, Kimber," said Aja, giving her friend a hug. "We'll figure it out."

Shana added her support. "I'm sure Raya will be back soon with Jem."

"I hope so."

Shana decided to stay with Synergy and look over the scans herself. She was confident that, between the two of them, they'd be able to come up with some sort of plan. Meanwhile, Aja took Kimber to the kitchen for some tea. The Starlight girls would be home from school soon, and she needed to calm Kimber down before then. As they were sipping their cups of tea, Raya came walking into the room, slowly shaking her head.

"I guess you didn't catch her, then."

"I'm sorry, Kimber. She was too fast for me. But she seemed to be heading in the direction of Starlight Music. Maybe we can find her there."

"We're going to have to," said Shana, entering from the hallway. "From what Synergy can tell, the longer this goes on, the harder it will be to fix. It's an especially bad sign that she can't remove the Jem hologram."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Aja, hopeful that there was one.

"Umm..."

Kimber burst into tears again. "You mean you don't have a plan? My sister's life is falling apart, and we're all stuck inside this weird nightmare, and you don't even have a plan?"

"Don't worry, Kimber. Synergy and I are working on it. She's run into a glitch in her programming. Somehow, the Jem program has been corrupted."

"Is Synergy OK?"

"Yes, Raya. Other than this problem with Jem, nothing else is wrong. Right now, Synergy is trying to reset the program. That's why we don't have a plan yet."

Aja took charge. "Alright. Shana, you stay with Synergy in case she needs help. The rest of us will go to Starlight Music and call you when we get there. We'll figure out the next part of the plan then. Maybe by then, Synergy will have fixed her glitch."

"What are we waiting for! Let's move!" Kimber's energy and enthusiasm were back.


	5. Kimber's Plan

Once the girls arrived at their destination, the first place they looked was Jerrica's office. No luck. Aja and Raya looked through the other rooms while Kimber called Shana for an update.

"Synergy's still working on it. Have you found Jem?"

"No, and I don't think she's here. Aja and Raya are checking right now, but she wasn't in her office."

The two bandmates said goodbye and hung up. While Kimber waited for the others to return from their search, she tried to think of where else Jem might have gone. When she thought of it, it was obvious: Jem went to see Rio! She was upset - of course she'd go to see her boyfriend. This was going to be tricky, though. They would have to get Jem to come with them without revealing the situation to Rio.

Across town, Jem was just arriving at Rio's apartment. She was so out of breath, having run all the way there, that she was having a hard time telling him what was wrong.

"Jem, come sit down on the couch and catch your breath. I'll get you a glass of water. Wait right here."

Jem smiled. She knew Rio would help her. Now that she had a moment to think, though, she wasn't sure what to tell him. Much as she wanted to, she couldn't tell him the truth. Not that he'd believe her story. While Rio was getting the water, Jem tried to come up with something plausible as to why she showed up at his door gasping for breath.

"Here you go. Drink this. You'll feel better."

Jem sipped, stalling for a little more time. "Thank you, Rio. I do feel better."

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Jem opted for a vague version of the truth. "Kimber and I had a fight. I had to get out of the house, and I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Of course you're welcome here, Jem."

"Oh, Rio. I knew I could count on you."

Just as Jem leaned in for a kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Rio? It's Kimber. Can I come in?"

"Don't let her in," Jem pleaded.

Rio went to the door and opened it but didn't let Kimber inside. "Jem told me you two had a fight. She doesn't want to see you right now."

"Please, let me speak with her. I...I just want to apologize. Please."

Rio hated to see Jem in distress, so he stepped out of the doorway, hoping the two girls could patch up whatever disagreement they had.

"Leave me alone, Kimber," said Jem.

"Please, Jem. I'm sorry that I made you upset. Can't we go back home and talk this out?"

"NO!"

Kimber wasn't sure what to do. Aja and Raya were waiting for her in the car. They had to get Jem back to Synergy to try and fix everything. All of a sudden, Jem started to fall forward off the couch. Rio caught her before she hurt herself.

"Jem!" Kimber and Rio cried in unison.

"Uh," moaned Jem. She looked a little pale.

"I better get her back home. It's looks like she's caught Jerrica's cold."

Rio didn't argue. He helped Jem to the car and, if he thought it was strange that Aja and Raya hadn't come inside with Kimber, he didn't say anything. He was used to the girls acting strange at times. "See you tomorrow at the concert," he called as they pulled away.

"Jem, you don't look so good," said Raya.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel dizzy."

"She just collapsed while we were talking," said Kimber.

"Don't worry," Aja reassured them. "We'll be home soon. Synergy will know what to do."

_I hope_, she added to herself.


	6. Jem's Solution

As soon as Synergy saw Jem, she remarked, "This is not good. The Jem hologram isn't made to be used for an extended period of time. We have to do something now." The computer appealed to Jem. "Please, you must help me to right this. We must restore you to your original settings."

"You're right, Synergy. I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. And, Kimber, I didn't mean to hurt your sister."

"It's okay, Jem. I know you didn't," Kimber replied. She went over and hugged Jem. "In a way, you're my sister, too!" The others looked on and knew that everything would be alright.

Jem walked over to Synergy and entered some information on the keyboard.

"What is she doing?" wondered Aja.

Shana, who was closer, guessed, "It looks like she's letting Synergy know what she did."

"You mean how she was able to take control?" asked Raya.

"I think so."

Jem finished what she was typing and turned towards the others. "Thank you all for being such good friends to Jerrica ... and to me. See you at the concert tomorrow!" There were some flashing lights from Synergy and then the Jem illusion shimmered out, leaving a bewildered Jerrica standing in front of them.

"Outrageous!" shouted Kimber as she rushed to hug her sister.

"Everything has been restored," reported Synergy.

"How do you feel, Jerrica?" asked Shana.

"I'm a bit fuzzy, but OK. What's going on?"

"Well ..." began Aja. She explained to Jerrica what had happened over the past couple of days, with the others interjecting their own comments. When they were finished, Kimber asked her sister, "Do you remember any of this?"

"No," Jerrica replied. "It's like I've been asleep this whole time. I don't remember any sort of 'Dark Place' either. Synergy," she asked as she turned toward the computer, "do you think Jem will be OK? You don't think she's back there, do you?"

"Do not worry, Jerrica. Now that her program is back to its original settings, she should no longer be self-aware. Jem is back to being just a hologram."

"Let's all get some sleep," the ever-practical Shana announced. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes," said Raya. "I'm going to get up early to get in some extra practice before the concert."

"Excellent idea," agreed Jerrica.

As the girls all filed out of the room, headed to bed, only Kimber noticed the word on the screen. She smiled wistfully. The word was 'Goodbye'.

* * *

So ends my first fan fic. Thanks to Sarah8 and T. for your encouraging comments. I had so much fun writing this story, and it made it even more enjoyable knowing other people liked it, too! Thanks also to my brother, KTF Xfox, for believing in me.

Until inspiration hits me again...


End file.
